Feuilles d'automne
by Ernia
Summary: Un petit Byakuya/Ukitake sans prétention à saveur d'automne. Réponse à une demande de COC et de chamallow.


Bonjour! Voici le petit Byakuya/Ukitake que l'on m'avait demandé en lisant La belle famille. Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir lu mes autres fics pour comprendre. Il n'y a qu'une minuscule référence à la fin.C'est, à mon avis, tout à fait accordé à la température ce petit one-shot sans être déprimant. Je ne crois même pas être capable d'écrire quelque chose de vraiment triste. Il n'y a pas de suite de prévue pour le moment. Je vous supplie aussi de ne pas me taper. Oui, à mon avis, Byakuya peut avoir des sentiments! Vous comprendrez.^^ J'ai divisé les parties des différents personnages avec des étoiles pour rendre la lecture plus facile.

dédicace : COC et chamallow. J'espère que vous aimerez!

rating : K +

pairing : Byakuya/Ukitake

droits d'auteurs : tout appartient à Tite Kubo!

Bonne lecture!

Feuilles d'automne

Byakuya était incapable de se concentrer sur les piles de paperasse posées devant lui. Soupirant, il tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau. Le paysage qui s'offrait à son regard n'avait rien pour le réconforter. Le ciel était nuageux et le vent soufflait fort, arrachant les quelques feuilles encore accrochées aux branches des arbres. Finalement, le temps reflétait bien son humeur taciturne.

Se levant, le noble s'approcha de la fenêtre pour pouvoir mieux observer ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Les pauvres shinigamis qui devaient y circuler marchait la tête courbée et une cape sur les épaules pour se protéger de la bise mordante du vent. Résolu, le capitaine se détourna de la fenêtre, attrapa sa cape qu'il jeta négligemment sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie de sa division. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Aussitôt que le capitaine mit un pied dehors, le froid le saisit à la gorge. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la température soit si basse. Luttant contre le vent, le capitaine se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'un des endroits où il se sentait le mieux dans le Seireitei, l'abord d'un petit étang surplombé d'un magnifique arbre. Ne se méfiant pas de salir ses vêtements, l'homme s'assied entre ses racines et perdit son regard dans les flots agités. Il repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le jour où il avait épousé Hisanna jusqu'à celui où il avait presque laissé Rukia être exécutée par le Gotei 13 pour avoir prêtée ses pouvoirs de shinigami à Kurosaki Ichigo. Il ne se serait jamais pardonner s'il avait du laisser Rukia mourir. Cela aurait été contraire à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hisanna. Du coup, il aurait trahit la promesse faite à ses ancêtres de ne plus jamais déroger aux règles. Un cruel dilemme.

Personne n'avait été là pour l'écouter et le conseiller puisqu'il ne parlait de ses sentiments à personne. Pourtant, il avait sentit l'appui de quelques personnes dont Ukitake Jyushiro, le capitaine de la 13e division.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Byakuya ne se rendit pas compte que le temps était en train de changer rapidement. De lourds nuages noirs s'amoncelaient rapidement dans le ciel gris de la Soul Society. Sans prévenir, la pluie s'abattit durement sur tout le Seireitei. Sortant de ses pensées, Byakuya releva la tête et tata ses cheveux ruisselants de pluie. Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'il entendit un craquement provenant des branches de l'arbre sous lequel il était assis. Sans qu'il puisse réagir, l'une des branches,cassée par le vent, le frappa à la tête, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

***

Essayant de se protéger de son mieux de la pluie battante, Ukitake tentait en vain de se diriger vers sa division. Tournant la tête, il crut apercevoir un morceau de tissus flottant au vent. Essayant de focuser son regard, Ukitake aperçut de loin ce qui ressemblait à une jambe. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il se dirigea vers ce qu'il voyait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, il eut l'impression qu'une personne était assise sous un arbre.

-Vous devriez aller vous abritez! cria Ukitake.

La personne ne réagit pas. Inquiet, le capitaine se rapprocha et distingua enfin un visage. Byakuya! Le capitaine se mit brusquement à courir. Ce n'était pas le genre du noble de faire ce genre de chose. Il s'agenouilla et constata que les cheveux du noble étaient poisseux de sang. Regardant autour de lui pour déterminer ce qui avait put se produire, les yeux d'Ukitake se posèrent sur une grosse branche d'arbre. Inquiet, il chercha le pouls de l'homme. Faible mais présent. Sans perdre une seconde, il souleva l'autre capitaine et courut de son mieux jusqu'à la 4e division en essayant de ne pas aggraver la blessure de l'autre homme.

Y parvenant enfin, trempé jusqu'aux os, Ukitake surgit dans les locaux de la 4e division comme une fusée. Surpris d'abord, Hanatarou qui était de garde ce jour-là se précipita sur les deux capitaines. Sans perdre une seconde il fit appeler son propre capitaine et fit transporter le noble Kuchiki dans une salle d'examen.

Encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, Ukitake ne réalisait pas tout ce qui venait de se produire. Puis, soudain, il se mit à tousser violemment. Il mit une main devant sa bouche qu'il retira couverte de sang. Il perdit connaissance et s'effondra de tout son long.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil entrait à flot par une fenêtre et Ukitake était allongé dans un lit moelleux. Ukitake se mit d'abord à maudire son corps si faible mais bénit le ciel d'avoir réussit à transporter Byakuya à la 4e division avant d'être sujet d'une nouvelle crise de tuberculose. Tournant la tête, le capitaine se retrouva presque nez à nez avec Unohana Retsu qui l'observait, assise sur un tabouret près de son lit. Un sourire chaleureux éclairait son visage.

-Vous avez fait peur à tout mon personnel, Ukitake taichô, dit-elle puis elle éclata de rire. Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous êtes hors de danger mais vous devrez vous reposer quelques jours.

-…et Byakuya?

- Il n'a pas encore reprit conscience mais grâce à votre intervention rapide, tout devrait aller pour le mieux. Je suis surprise par contre qu'il se trouvait à l'extérieur par ce temps.

-Et moi donc…

-Reposez-vous. Aussitôt qu'il se réveille nous vous donnerons de ses nouvelles.

Rassuré, Jyushiro se rendormit.

***

Quelques chambres plus loin, Byakuya se réveilla la tête douloureuse et avec l'impression de s'être fait passer dessus par un camion. La première chose qui l'assaillit ce fut l'odeur particulière de l'endroit où il se trouvait. La 4e division. Il aurait reconnu cette odeur entre milles après y avoir passé beaucoup de temps au chevet de sa défunte femme.

Il tenta de s'asseoir mais il se sentit tout de suite étourdit. Il se rallongea et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Peu à peu, ses souvenirs lui revinrent par bribes. Il était allé s'asseoir à l'extérieur puis la pluie s'était mise à tomber puis…le craquement siniste et un violent choc à la tête.

Levant une main, il tâta sa tête, recouverte par un bandage.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Hanatarou Yamada entra, des bandages dans les mains.

-Kuchiki taichô! Vous êtes réveillés, enfin! Je vais prévenir Unohana Taichô.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le 7e siège revint accompagné de sa capitaine, toujours souriante et le regard calme. Elle salua Byakuya puis lui demanda de la laisser l'ausculter. Une fois satisfaite, elle alla s'asseoir près de lui.

-Pourquoi étiez-vous dehors, Kuchiki taichô?

Un silence glacial suivit sa question puis il répondit du bout des lèvres :

-…j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

-Bien. Vous avez été chanceux. Vous ne vous en tirez qu'avec une blessure au cuir chevelu et un mal de tête qui durera surement quelques jours. Vous avez eu de la chance qu'Ukitake taichô soit passé par là pour rentrer à sa division après avoir visité la 8e sinon, on vous aurait surement retrouvé en état d'hypothermie avancée.

Byakuya ne répondit pas. De nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, il pensa à Ukitake…Il devrait aller le remercier même si le cœur n'y était pas. Il se demandait pourquoi il vivait encore après toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Il avait presque tué la sœur de son seul amour, Hisanna.

-Ukitake taichô est dans une autre chambre, plus loin dans le couloir. Vous pourrez aller le voir d'ici quelques heures, si vous le souhaitez. Il a fait une crise de tuberculose après vous avoir porté jusqu'ici mais il va mieux, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Byakuya se referma comme une huitre. Il avait aussi mis sa vie en danger. Trouverait-il un jour le moyen de réparer ses torts?

Voyant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à le faire parler, Unohana se leva et dit :

-Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésitez pas à le dire. Pour le moment, reposez-vous. Hanatarou passera pour changer votre bandage.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, le petit shinigami réapparut toujours armés de bandages et de sparadraphes. Byakuya se laissa faire sans rien dire. Il avait seulement hâte d'être seul.

De retour dans son bureau, Unohana se mit à songer au capitaine Kuchiki. Elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Elle voyait bien que les derniers évènements avaient laissés des traces sur lui, toujours si imperturbable mais, le pauvre homme semblait avoir atteint ses limites. Il vivait comme un reclus, ne parlant à personne exception du stricte minimum. Elle soupçonnait une dépression chez le capitaine et décida qu'elle chargerait quelqu'un de veiller sur lui et de tenter de le faire parler. Elle eut une idée : Ukitake! Le capitaine ne pourrait pas le mettre à la porte de sa division sans se montrer ingrat envers celui qui lui avait à coup sur sauvé la vie. La nouvelle avait, bien entendu déjà fait le tour du Seireitei. Unohana décida qu'elle parlerait au capitaine Ukitake lorsque celui-ci serait suffisamment reposé. Elle préférait en avoir le cœur net que de laisser le noble s'enfoncer.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, Ukitake se réveilla à nouveau pour découvrir, cette fois-ci, Hanatarou assit près de lui. Celui-ci se leva pour aller chercher sa capitaine qui avait demandé à lui parler aussitôt qu'il se réveillerait à nouveau.

Unohana remercia son 7e siège puis ferma la porte et s'assied en silence près de son patient et collègue. Elle sembla chercher ses mots quelques instants et fut encouragée à parler par le regard chaleureux que posait sur elle Ukitake.

-Je voudrais que vous veilliez sur Kuchiki taichô. Je redoute qu'il ne soit en dépression suite aux derniers évènements. Vous devez admettre que ce n'est pas son genre de faire ce qu'il a fait n'est-ce-pas?

-Effectivement. Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse exactement?

-Je veux que vous gagniez sa confiance et que vous réussissiez à le faire parler de ce qui le tracasse. Je ne crois pas qu'il vous repousse puisqu'il a une dette envers vous.

-Je vais essayer, répondit Ukitake.

-Maintenant, continuez à vous reposer.

Souriante, Unohana examina son patient puis lui dit qu'il pourrait sortir le lendemain mais qu'il devrait continuer à se reposer.

***

Durant la nuit, Byakuya se leva et alla se poster à la fenêtre en faisant fit des vertiges provoqués par sa blessure pour observer le ciel étoilé. Il était plus de minuit et seul un shinigami qui était de garde pour pouvoir gérer les urgences était encore en train de se promener dans les couloirs pour s'assurer que tout ce passait bien. En somme, rien qui puisse troubler le silence qui planait sur la 4e division.

Byakuya se posta à la fenêtre quelques instants et se perdit dans la contemplation de la voute étoilée. Les étoiles étaient si brillantes, si belles. Les pensées du noble se tournèrent alors vers Jyushiro Ukitake, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Cela était assez incongru comme situation. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé après le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête. Il devrait lui demander. Il se dit soudain que l'on devait être bien, blottit au creux de ses bras musclés, un regard bienveillant pesant sur soi. Et puis, le capitaine Ukitake était assez populaire même s'il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il n'était surement même pas au courant du charme qu'il possédait et du charisme qu'il possédait et qui attirait les gens vers lui comme des mouches vers un pot de miel.

Soupirant, Byakuya alla se recoucher et se dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin en plus de tomber amoureux en ce moment.

***

Le lendemain, après le déjeuner, Ukitake était autorisé à quitter les locaux de la 4e division après avoir promit au capitaine Unohana de se reposer convenablement. Soulagé de quitter la 4e division, Ukitake commença à penser à un plan pour gagner la confiance du noble Kuchiki et puis pourquoi ne pas prendre son cœur du même coup? Le noble était très attirant et cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était seul…Fini le célibat!

***

À peine Byakuya était-il de retour à sa division quelques jours plus tard qu'il fut assaillit de questions concernant son accident. Coupant courts à celles-ci, il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau avec sa fidèle paperasse administrative. Il poussa un soupir et commença à remplir des dossiers lorsqu'un mal de tête l'assaillit. Irrité, il reposa son pinceau et appuya son dos et sa tête contre le dossier de son siège.

On toqua à sa porte quelques minutes plus tard et il ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Faisant comme chez lui, Ukitake entra dans son bureau. Il arborait un grand sourire et portait un paquet qu'il posa devant Byakuya. Celui-ci s'étonna. Il n'osa pas prendre le paquet et leva les yeux vers Ukitake, toujours souriant.

-Ce sont des chocolats. C'est toujours réconfortant tu sais?

Sans y avoir été invité, Ukitake s'assied dans le fauteuil fessant face au bureau de Byakuya.

- Dis-moi, Byakuya, que fessais-tu dehors ce jour là?

-Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit le capitaine.

Il s'était refermé sur lui-même depuis qu'il était de retour à sa division et avait retrouvé son air froid habituel.

Ukitake se leva en se disant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Il ouvrit la porte puis, se retournant il dit :

-Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésites pas à venir me trouver.

Alors qu'Ukitake allait partir il entendit un faible ``merci``, à peine chuchoté. Il se retourna pour croiser le regard fuyant de Byakuya qui faisait comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

Le sourire d'Ukitake s'élargit puis il le quitta le bureau et referma la porte derrière lui.

***

De retour dans son bureau, il s'adossa à la porte de celui-ci et sourit tristement. Maintenant, la détresse du noble lui sautait aux yeux. Il allait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider.

***

Seul dans son bureau, Byakuya observa le paquet puis le rangea dans un tiroir avant de se remettre à sa paperasse tant bien que mal. Il se demandait pourquoi Ukitake pensait à lui tout à coup…

Quelques heures plus tard, la tête en feu, Byakuya posa son pinceau et se leva pour faire quelques pas. Il s'étira et posa son regard sur le tiroir de son bureau. Il en sortit la boite sans trop savoir pourquoi puis, pousser par la curiosité, il l'ouvrit et y trouva des chocolats aux cerises. Il sourit faiblement avant d'en prendre un et de le mettre dans sa bouche. Délicieux. Ukitake avait bien choisit son cadeau. Le noble referma la boite et l'emporta avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre où il pourrait les déguster en paix en repensant aux mots de l'autre homme et à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la mort de sa chère Hisanna.

Ce petit manège continua durant plusieurs semaines pendant lesquelles les deux hommes ne s'échangèrent que des phrases de politesse et durant lesquelles Ukitake n'arrêtait pas d'offrir des boites de chocolats et des présents en tout genre à Byakuya. Celui-ci commençait à être ``incommodé`` par quelques rêves mettant en scène Ukitake et lui-même…Il pensait de plus en plus à l'autre homme, lui qui pensait ne plus jamais retomber amoureux après le décès d'Hisanna. Les efforts d'Ukitake portaient fruits.

***

Un jour, Unohana vint voir Ukitake pour lui demander comment se portait Byakuya.

-Bien au premier abord mais si on l'observe assez longtemps, on peut apercevoir une lueur de tristesse dans son regard.

-…vous êtres vraiment obligé de lui offrir autant de chocolats dites-moi pour gagner sa confiance? Vous voulez qu'il souffre de diabète?

Ukitake éclata de rire.

-Hé bien, voyez-vous, je ne veux pas que sa confiance…

-Oh, je vois. Unohana sourit. Elle se disait bien qu'ils finiraient ensemble c'est deux là.

-S'il y a quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Sur ces paroles, la femme médecin se leva et sur un dernier sourire sortit du bureau du capitaine de la 13e division.

***

Ce jour-là, Byakuya trouva des fleurs sur son bureau. Des roses blanches accompagnées d'un carte disant Vous n'êtes pas seul. Je pense à vous.

Le capitaine était assez surprit. Puis il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme toujours.

Ce soir là, il rentra chez lui et jeta le bouquet sur le sol avant de le piétiner. On devait se moquer de lui. Comment pouvait-on l'aimer, lui qui avait presque tué sa propre sœur, celle de sa défunte Hisanna? Il se dit que cela ne se pouvait tout simplement pas.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre et laissa couler quelques larmes silencieuses sur ses joues. D'un geste rageur il les sécha et alla se coucher, la haine au cœur. Ukitake ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement.

***

Le lendemain, d'un pas conquérant, Byakuya investit le bureau d'Ukitake qui était plongé dans la lecture de documents surement aussi barbants que les siens.

Le shinigami ne l'avait pas sentit ni entendu approcher. Byakuya posa brutalement ses mains sur le bureau de l'autre capitaine, ce qui fit sursauter ce dernier.

-Cessez de vous moquer de moi avec vos cadeaux et vos cartes.

Ukitake leva ses yeux qu'il planta dans ceux du noble.

-Je ne me moque pas de vous, dit-il calmement.

-Ah oui?

-Exactement.

-Quelles sont vos intentions?

-À votre avis?

Le noble Kuchiki ne répondit pas. Ukitake profita de ce silence pour se lever et faire le tour du bureau. Byakuya suivit le mouvement et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Byakuya ne bougea pas lorsqu'Ukitake continua à se rapprocher même lorsque leurs torses se touchèrent. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre homme pour ensuite poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au début, le noble fut trop surprit pour réagir. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Du moins, la partie consciente de son esprit avait-elle occultée cette possibilité. Puis, il se laissa gagner par la fièvre du baiser. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Avait-il vraiment droit à ce genre de bonheur?

Le remarquant, Ukitake interrompit le baiser. Il prit Byakuya dans ses bras. Très vite, le capitaine se ressaisit et se détacha de l'étreinte, rouge de honte. Ukitake sécha ses larmes puis prit son visage entre ses mains pour le regarder dans les yeux. Les yeux de Byakuya étaient toujours fuyants. Il tenta de se dégager mais en fut incapable. L'autre le tenait fermement. Il s'était préparé à lancer quelques répliques cinglantes à Ukitake pas à l'embrasser et à fondre en larmes.

-Dis-moi, ce qui se passe.

-…

-Je veux t'aider, Byakuya.

Usé de tout garder pour lui, Byakuya se laissa aller à raconter à Ukitake ce qui le tracassait. Celui-ci ne dit rien. Il se contenta de l'écouter. Puis, une fois que Byakuya eut finit de parler, il l'enserra dans ses bras. Byakuya se sentait bien dans ses bras. Il était soulagé d'avoir réussit à se vider le cœur et avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place dans les bras d'Ukitake. Tendrement, le noble s'empara des lèvres de l'autre capitaine pour un baiser sage, non exigeant. Il ne voulait rien de plus pour le moment que de se sentir rassuré.

Puis, Byakuya s'éloigna d'Ukitake et le regarda dans les yeux avant de sortir du bureau et de regagner sa division, laissant un Ukitake en nage derrière lui.

Il regagna son bureau où il s'enferma pour réfléchir. Il n'avait pas prévu cela du tout! Puis, au souvenir de ses baisers avec Ukitake, un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Après tout, c'était tout de même mieux que son plan de départ, non?

***

Plus tard ce jour-là, Ukitake se faufila par la fenêtre de son bureau et entoura ses larges épaules de ses bras et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Alors, que fais-t-on, nous deux?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas mais se contenta de se retourner et de l'embrasser. C'était une réponse tout ce qu'il y a de plus clair.

Byakuya avait enfin trouvé le bonheur, Ukitake également. Plusieurs fois par jour on pouvait voir Ukitake se faufiler dans le bureau du capitaine de la 6e division et en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, les joues roses et un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il semblerait que seul Renji n'avait rien vu venir…

J'espère que vous avez appréciez! Review? ^_^


End file.
